1. Field of Invention
The present patent document is directed towards systems and methods for matching features between images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feature or point matching has been a fundamental problem in many applications. These applications include video stabilization, motion estimation, image registration, object detection, as well as stereo matching. Although feature or point matching is important in many applications, it difficult to implement effectively and efficiently.
As its name implies, point set matching, or feature matching, involves matching query points in one image to points in another image. The most common prior approaches to the stereo matching problem use brute force matching in an attempt to find the closest match. However, such approaches are computationally complex and computationally long. For n sample points, the complexity is of the order of O(n2). Thus, as the number of points increases, the computation time and complexity significantly increases.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that can perform feature/point, matching but require less computational resources to accomplish the matching.